


Of Shogi and Challenges

by Tokinya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I screwed up the timeline orz, M/M, basically midorima taking forever to ask akashi out, it was self-indulgence okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I were to say that I liked you romantically?" Akashi paused for a moment, letting Midorima take in his words before continuing. "I am curious to know what you think of that." Such a statement is food for thought for Midorima and he can't help but feel rather troubled over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shogi and Challenges

“What if I were to say that I liked you romantically?” Akashi paused for a moment, letting Midorima take in his words before continuing. “I am curious to know what you think of that.”

Midorima whipped his head up from the shogi board, staring incredulously at his captain who was seated in front of him, sporting his usual calm (and sometimes infuriating) smile as though as he had just said something as casual as the weather. Was this one of his attempts to distract him from the game? Though there would be no reason for the captain to do so since his chances of winning against Akashi were zero and they both knew that very well. But there was no harm trying his luck, was there?

Clearing his throat, Midorima sat up straight, a wrapped finger delicately nudging up his glasses out of habit. He didn’t know if Akashi was just teasing him or being serious. After all, Akashi did have a habit of pushing his buttons at times when he least expected it. “That would be preposterous. It’s your turn now.” For some strange reason, Midorima felt a foreign ache in his chest right after he had said those words. Was he falling ill? It was unfortunate that he returned his gaze to the board, missing the falter in Akashi’s smile.  
“It would, wouldn’t it?” With a hard tap of the shogi piece being placed on the board, Akashi leaned back against his seat. “Checkmate. You shouldn’t have moved your general there, Shintarou.”

Ah, he was right. As usual. If Akashi’s plan was to distract, he was certainly doing a very good job of keeping Midorima’s mind occupied. Midorima and Akashi going out together. As a couple. It was a strange thought indeed, though not a bad one at all… Wait, what?

Alerted by the piercing gaze upon him, Midorima snapped out of his reverie. “Ah. Shall we have another round?”

Akashi shook his head as he pushed back his seat to stand up. The unmasked look of surprise was evident in Midorima’s features. “Perhaps tomorrow.” There was an odd tone to the redhead’s voice and Midorima couldn’t help but wonder if it was just his imagination or if Akashi was truly affected by his answer. It was just a joke, right? Yet then again, it was rare of Akashi to even jest about such a topic.

“R-Right. See you tomorrow then.” Calm down, why are you even stuttering? Midorima continued to stare at the door even after Akashi had left the classroom. Great, now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Not even after he had reached home.

Not even after that freezing cold shower he subjected himself to just to clear his mind.

As he laid in bed, Akashi’s question continued to nudge him, lodging itself permanently in the recesses of Midorima’s mind. He wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea; it came more of a shock to him than anything else. He had regarded Akashi to be a good companion and shogi partner, as well as a competent captain. For Akashi to think of him as more than just than just a friend or teammate, it would definitely be uncharted territory. Approaching such a situation needed careful thought and consideration. But… How?

 

The following day arrived far too soon for Midorima’s liking, the conversation from yesterday still fresh in his mind. He had been trying to convince himself that it was nothing, that Akashi was merely teasing him.

“A penny for your thoughts, Shintarou?” The voice came like a cool breeze, refreshing and clear, bringing Midorima back to reality. Did Akashi’s voice always sound this nice?  


“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about… Classes.” Making up excuses was definitely not his forte and he hoped Akashi wouldn’t pick it up, or at least not point that he did. When the red head only beckoned for Midorima to sit down, he gladly complied, beginning their usual daily Shogi game.

“If you need any help with your studies, I would be more than willing to assist you.”

“Ah, thank you for the offer, Akashi. But I’m quite fine.” He needed to think, without Akashi invading his head every few minutes.

Each day that passed only served to confuse Midorima even more. He was beginning to notice little things he never did before, like how slender Akashi’s fingers were or how Akashi always sat with the most perfect posture befitting of an emperor, or even how his brows would furrow ever so slightly when he was deep in thought. It was frightening to know the little details that one should not be noticing as normal friends.

Midorima inhaled sharply, slowly letting out the breath he was holding. This was going too far; he needed to resolve this before it completely ruined him. Of course, to do that, he needed to get to the root of the problem. “Akashi.”

The captain glanced up questioningly at the other.

“…I think I’d like to take up your offer for that study session together.”

Slightly parted lips slowly curved into a smile as Akashi gave a nod. “Wonderful.”

 

This was a mistake. A terrible mistake. Using a study session as an excuse to figure out what the hell was going on with himself was one thing, but arranging for the study session at his home was another. They could have just met in the library, couldn’t they? But that would have been too public for the likes of Midorima. Not that he was going to do anything that would earn any disapproving looks of course.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Midorima raced down the stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to seem too eager or excited when he opened the door for Akashi. He’d really rather not be on the end of his captain’s teasing… “Akashi.”

Said redhead looked up, a faint smile on his face as he entered, removing off his shoes before arranging them neatly by the rack. “No one at home, I see.” If Midorima was surprised, he didn’t show it, only waiting for Akashi to explain his deduction which never came. Then again, the empty dark house should already have been an obvious sign. Watching Akashi make his way up the stairs and to his room, Midorima quickly followed him up, glad that he had already prepared drinks in advance.

He nervously waited for Akashi to be seated before sitting down himself, body tensed as his gaze remained fixated on the figure in front of him. Now how was he going to approach this? With their notebooks out, Akashi had already began to scribble in it and if he himself didn’t start, it would definitely raise some questions—  


“Is there something wrong, Shintarou?”

… Too late. Midorima winced at how obvious he had been and if it weren’t for the frown marring his companion’s features, he would definitely have just brushed it of as daydreaming perhaps. “It’s nothing—“

“Do not say ‘nothing’.” Akashi’s frown only deepened, and Midorima suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable under the burning stare of those strange heterochromatic eyes. “I’ve noticed your sudden increase in… Attention to me lately and if this is about what I said the other day, then please forget it at once. I did not mean to trouble you.”

There. There it was, that awful pang in his heart that made him feel so sick. “No!” Midorima had not expected himself to hunch forward and slam his hands on the table, the sudden boldness melting away all too quickly as he withdrew back to his seat. “I mean no, it’s not— Well yes, it is troubling, but not what you’re thinking. I just…” Now was not the time to stumble and yet he just had to trail off and leave Akashi hanging. It was now or never. Oha-asa had said Cancer’s luck was ranked first today and speaking one’s mind was the best way to clear the air. Taking in a deep breath, he continued. “Your question has been constantly on my mind and… It might not be so preposterous after all. It made me really think about how much I enjoy your presence as a team mate, a friend… And, if of course if your question is what I think it is, a lover.”

Akashi blinked once, then twice, his lips slightly parted before curling into an amused smile. “Then what is your answer?”

“I would like to accept your proposition.”

“It was only a question, not a proposition.” Midorima pushed up his glasses at Akashi’s statement, brows knitted tightly in frustration. Obviously the redhead wanted him to spell everything out clearly. How sly. Pushing down all his embarrassment and self-consciousness, he swallowed the growing lump in his throat and took in a deep breath.  


“Akashi. I… I like you so… Go out with me.”

What came next felt like a hazy dream. Akashi gave the most sincere smile which Midorima had not seen in the longest time and he found himself lurching forward across the table, their foreheads gently making contact. To be so close made Midorima’s poor heart do multiple flips despite his uncomfortable position and he instantly regretted because what was he going to do now? He didn’t have to think much more however, with Akashi gripping Midorima’s shirt and tugging him down till their lips met. “I’m glad you asked. I would love to go out with you, Shintarou.” He murmured softly against those soft lips, pressing closer to seal them together like a desperate plea. Once they pulled apart, Akashi kept a steady gaze into emerald hues with barely a hint of bashfulness, though it could not be said the same of Midorima. Slowly shifting back into his seat, he could feel his face slowly heating up and the sight of Akashi licking his lips only quickened the process. He was definitely in too deep. “You realise I’m not the easiest person to be with, don’t you?”

Midorima was aware of how difficult this journey was going to be but it was a chance he was willing to take anyway. “It is a challenge I am willing to accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi ships give me life.


End file.
